oh_shiitake_mushroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leland Powell (2008)
# Leland also known as Kid Temper Tantrum Or Lee.Jr is the main child who yells Don't post that on YouTube! He was born on December 24, 2008 age 10 and he always throws tantrums which of them are skits. He is the older brother of Leanna and london. 2. Leland throws a pizza in the van. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles from Rugrats Category:Children who act like Regina George from Mean Girls Category:Children who act like Nellie Oleson from Little House on the Prairie Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Children Who Act Like Phil Davis Category:Children Who Act Like Adam Goldberg Category:Children who smell bad Category:Children who don't shower Category:Children who act like Lucy from Violette1st Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who slam doors Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who deserve to be in jail Category:Children who belong in jail because they're too dangerous for society Category:Top 10 Worst Anime Villains of All-Time Category:Children who act like Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Children who act like Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Category:Children who act like Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom Category:Children who act like Dark Danny from Danny Phantom Category:Children who act like Kobe Newton from the Newton family Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Tom Brady Category:Children who act like Wakko Warner from Animaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Psycho kids Category:Bad children Category:Haters Category:Selfishs Category:Brats Category:Bitches Category:Animaniacs Category:Children who stink Category:Screamers Category:Some kids does not like school Category:Kids gets to young to stay home with adults Category:Some kids skip school Category:Kids gets to young to stay home without adults Category:Kids who gain some weight Category:Kids who act like karynsusanto from ni wa wa Category:Children who takes the driving test Category:Kids that like McDonald's Category:Kids that like Junk Food! Category:Kids who act like justin from ni wa wa Category:Kids who act like kevin and karyn from the susanto family Category:Kids who should see Supernanny Category:Kids who act like Sir Funnybone from Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot Category:Kids who want to get FAT!!! Category:Kids who act like Kylo Ren from star wars: force awekens and star wars: the last jedi Category:Children who act like Kylo Ren from star wars: force awekens and star wars: the last jedi Category:Heroes